


Wasted Time

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series, proposal, tumblr original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock realizes he and Molly have wasted too much time apart.</p><p>Part of a series of dialogue fics revolving around all the Sherlolly goodness. (Most of these were originally posted on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Time

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in December, 2014.

**Molly:** I can't believe she's engaged. *Molly glances sorrowfully down at the body lying across her autopsy table*

 **Sherlock:** I think we can both assume that statement is now false.

 **Molly:** *shoots Sherlock daggers* You know that's not what I meant.

 **Sherlock:** You are referring to her agreeing to marry a man she just met a month ago?

 **Molly:** *nods*

 **Sherlock:** I can fully understand her decision.

 **Molly:** You can?

 **Sherlock:** Yes. It hardly varies from the rest of the population's illogical choices. I just fail to see how it all works.

 **Molly:** What, love?

 **Sherlock:** No. Not love. God no. The jump from 'Hello human I am attracted to you' to 'I want to spend the rest of my days in close proximity to you till I die'

 **Molly:** *stares off into space at his words*

 **Sherlock:** Molly!

 **Molly:** Yes. Sorry, what?

 **Sherlock:** You have dated many perfectly normal and inadequate men. How does the process work?

 **Molly:** *blushing* It varies from couple to couple, Sherlock. I can't sum up all of the world's relationships in one sitting.

 **Sherlock:** Not the whole world then. Just western society. *grins*

 **Molly:** *groans* Every relationship works differently. It's a case-by-case situation.

 **Sherlock:** Awh. I see. *leaves for thirty minutes before meeting Molly in the lab* How do we work?

 **Molly:** *Is startled by his presence* God Sherlock, you can't just lurk in the shadows.

 **Sherlock:** You didn't answer my question. How do we work?

 **Molly:** *laughs* quite dysfunctional really.

 **Sherlock:** *Huffs* not in that sense, Molly. I am alluding to our previous conversation.

 **Molly:** *high pitched* Oh.

 **Sherlock:** So?

 **Molly:** We're not a couple Sherlock.

 **Sherlock:** *rolls eyes* I am aware.

 **Molly:** But we were talking about people's relationship progression from first meeting to marriage. Not really applicable here.

 **Sherlock:** I'd disagree. We met, what? Six years ago.

 **Molly:** And I met Lestrade shortly before that. Your question is not applicable.

 **Sherlock:** It is... *stops fidgeting and starts over* Deductions Molly?

 **Molly:** *confused* Of who? There is no one here but bacterial culture plates.

 **Sherlock:** Me.

 **Molly:** You want me to make deductions about you.

 **Sherlock:** Yes.

 **Molly:** Okay... You left the hospital during my autopsy because your scarf is tighter around your neck than before. If you simply went upstairs you wouldn't have messed with it, but if you went outside you would have had to position it beneath your coat.

 **Sherlock:** Go on...

 **Molly:** Uh. You are frustrated or nervous. I think. You keep running your left hand through your hair and your right hasn't left your pants pockets since I came in.

 **Sherlock:** And why is that?

 **Molly:** You are playing with the lint as a nervous habit?

 **Sherlock:** *shakes head* Look closer.

 **Molly:** *uncomfortable from staring near his crotch* So it's more than just lint. A phone maybe.

 **Sherlock:** *retrieves the item from his pocket*

 **Molly:** Or... A pager. I don't know, Sherlock. What are you getting at?

 **Sherlock:** This may seem really late compared to the murder victim upstairs, but everyone is different, right?

 **Molly:** Yes...

 **Sherlock:** Then here *hands Molly a small black box*

 **Molly:** *darts her head around to see if she is the target of a heartless joke*

 **Sherlock:** Will you please take it? Please.

 **Molly:** Sorry. Sorry. I just.

 **Sherlock:** *opens it while the box sits in the palm of her hand*

 **Molly:** Sherlock! *takes the ring out and marvels at it*

 **Sherlock:** That is a yes then? You can't just keep it without all that it entails. I am pretty sure that's how this thing works. *looks up thinking*

 **Molly:** *trying not to cry* Yeah. Yes. This is a yes.

 **Sherlock:** Splendid. *turns to leave* I'll see you after you get off work at Baker Street then?

 **Molly:** Sure. What for?

 **Sherlock:** We have a lot of catching up do. *winks*

 


End file.
